


Married to You, Forever

by fauxvision



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvision/pseuds/fauxvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting rid of things when you're moving is necessary and irritating when you have as much junk as Aomine, but there's one tattered piece of paper that changes that irritation to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to You, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: K+  
> Pairing: Aomine x Kise  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warning: Your teeth may rot...

_**Married to You, Forever.** _

 

Starting a new life is a joyous time for anyone, but for Aomine? It was bittersweet. Sweet because he would be moving across seas for his new job- his most wanted job of being a professional basketball player. He often had dreams about the profession: basketball courts freshly polished reflecting the stadium lights in a way one couldn't help but call beautiful, the televised broadcast, the interviews, and the games themselves; while he was more so apathetic and aloof in his outward demeanor, internally he couldn't contain his excitement. _“Rookie player Aomine Daiki is sweeping the nation by storm”_ , he could hear the announcer saying, and he smirked to himself thinking “yeah, I'm the shit like that.” But even with his anticipation of getting on the flight, settling into his new place, and meeting the new team, he couldn't help but look irritable with his current situation at hand- packing his junk.

 

The items he had accumulated over the past six years were packed in numerous boxes in his closet and stuffed in garbage bags in the attic. He had too many things- partially from finding something sentimental with each article he collected, but really? He was just too damn lazy to throw the crap out. He knew he couldn't skip the task of organizing his clutter and pack all this junk in the moving truck; God knows he wanted to, but the way his mother had already nagged him to get rid of this and that, he honestly didn't want his things to overrun his life once he moved into his new place- it had almost gotten that way here.

 

For two weeks he had been rummaging through the mass, sorting things into a “keep” and “discard” pile on either side of the apartment. To no surprise, there were more things on the “keep” side being that he didn't know if it would come in handy during the new stage of his life or if he didn't want to hear the landlords mouth about the pile of items he would have decided to leave in the trash. This was becoming a nuisance, he thought.

 

Movers picked up furniture, hauled them out of the place and down the flight of steps to the truck. Someone had gotten the couch dropped on his foot, as if his loud curse didn't relay it. A few pieces had been pushed to the side, stating a second truck would have to be ordered, because this truck bed was half near full.

 

Aomine groaned as two of the four movers yelled at him to chuck some of his shit, and he ignored it continuing to sort through the stack of papers from an opened box on the floor. Love letters, fan mail, and old assignments he had written poetry on were cast into three sections around him: the keep, the maybes, and the burns. Most of the burn pile had been the fan mail and some of the love letters; he didn't understand why he held onto the notes where his female fans had expressed their crush on him, claiming they wanted to get married, have his kids, or worse: just get in his pants.

 

You would think he was the guy to eat those types of things up; really, if it had nothing to do with basketball? He could really care less. Still wanting to appear as a “nice” guy, he received them with somewhat of a smile, knowing if he had just blatantly stated to leave him the fuck alone? There would have been tears- and he would have much rather not dealt with that. But even with his annoyance, he still enjoyed reading what some girls wrote or observing the way they chose to write out their thoughts; some had fancy cursive, others were written in vibrant ink, and he even received a letter from a girl who wrote a poem; her words were beautifully written, conveying her thoughts in ways he could understand personally being that, in his moments of downtime, he often wrote poems himself. He could tell she had a great passion for her craft, and to give him something that precious? It was definitely going in the keep pile.

 

One by one he sorted, making contorted faces, having chuckles, or narrowing his eyes at some of the explicit things some girls had written. It was amazing to him that they had been high school girls at the time; he could only imagine what kind of street corner they occupied in the wee hours of the night now.

 

After finishing his task, he heavily sighed, stretching his arms upward first before he pulled himself from the floor. He stood up twisting his body from side to side then stretched his back to relieve the stiffness from being hunched over as he sat; he was entirely too tall to be sitting for as long as he had been. He turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen for his trash can and a box to put the numerous pieces of paper in their respective places. As he took his first step, he noticed something flutter from his lap, and he looked down, finding a folded piece of paper next to his foot.

 

“Looks like I missed something,” he reached down, taking the paper into his hands. Standing upright, he undid the messy fold of the paper; it's weight had thinned out significantly, probably from being years old. The wrinkles had been abundant, and he smoothed them out to get a better view; the messy handwriting was almost illegible as the words were lightly smudged across the paper from being in pencil. He glanced over the content with furrowed brows, mouthing the words as he went along.

 

His lips began to curve in a smirk as he read, and the warmth of fuzzy feelings tickled his insides pink. “Ah, I remember this,” he said aloud, having a deep chuckle upon finishing the last line. “That was the day I asked him to marry me...”

 

**-Age six-**

 

School had let out for early release that day, and all the children rushed out of the elementary school happy that summer had arrived. It was time for fun in the sun, pool parties, and setting the goal to see how many days in a row you could stay awake or how much junk food you could consume in one sitting. Everyone walked, skipped, or jumped in the direction of their home as they giggled and cheered not having to go back to that boring place the next day; they also praised that no more boring homework assignments would have to be done, but for the children doomed to summer school or summer reading assignments? Those children drug their feet.

 

Aomine walked on his usual trail home with his hands behind his head, looking up into the thick trees that only allowed a little sunlight to peak through. He had nothing in particular to look forward to this summer as his father spent hours away at work, his mother would be up to her knees in laundry and housework, and unfortunately, he had been an only child. The littler girl who lived in the neighborhood with the bubblegum hair and magenta eyes had been his friend, but she would be away on a family trip for nearly three months. _What a bummer_ , he thought to himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he realized his summer was going to be a rather lonely one; he would probably head to the pier on most days, where the area was serene- nothing but the sound of wind rustling through trees and birds chirping away to one another. He could probably sneak his dad's fishing pole for a round of fishing, granted his father would say it was unsafe to do so by himself. Who cared, right? He needed some type of entertainment.

 

The boy didn't notice the snapping of twigs behind him or the soft tap of footprints as they met the ground below them. With a big “BOO”, a shriek and a jump from Aomine, he turned around, meeting the laughing face of his classmate and, almost, best friend, Kise Ryouta.

 

“Oh man, I got you good!” Kise chuckled, holding a hand on his stomach as the other boy frowned at him.

 

“That wasn't funny, Kise! You scared me,” Aomine pouted, folding his arms across his chest, and turned away from his friend.

 

The laughter hushed as Kise settled down, smiling at his grumpy friend. “I'm sorry; I had been calling your name since we left school, but as always: you didn't hear me.”

 

Aomine unfolded his arms, looking at the other's cheerful face, and it lightened his mood. “Sorry, I was thinking about the summer being all boring. Everyone is so busy in my house; it's no fun.”

 

“Well if you want,” Kise placed his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels, “my family decided not to take the trip this year, so we can go down to the pier whenever you want. Hey! We can even do fishing together; my dad got me a pole.”

 

A bright smile stretched across Aomine's features; he wasn't going to be alone for the summer after all. He and Kise had been friends for three years now. Their mothers placed them on the same tee-ball team at age three and four, and since then, the two spent several days together including birthdays and holidays as their mothers' friendship grew. Since Kise had moved out of the neighborhood recently, Aomine didn't think he would be able to see him as much; apparently the place the two had spent most of their time at was in good distance for Kise from his new home. “Cool!”

 

The two boys continued to walk alongside each other on the trail, sharing stories from the previous school year as Kise was a grade higher than Aomine. They had laughs and gasps from surprising tales, especially on Aomine's behalf; the second grade had seemed much more grown up than the first, and when he began to question whether he was going to survive or not, Kise comforted him with a grin and a light tap to his shoulder that he would be okay. As the road came to a split, and it was time for the two to part ways, they both smiled and waved to each other, giving a “see you tomorrow” response going in the direction of their own home.

 

**xxx**

 

 

Aomine sat at the dinner table placing his fingers on the small skateboard his mother had bought him, making it move and flip as if a guy was riding. His mother was washing the dishes they had just used for supper, dropping them in the soapy water, one-by-one; she ran a rag across them to lift certain foods- making grumbling noises with stubborn spots- and placed them in the rack of the dishwasher for a good rewashing. As she continued with all the plates, Aomine heard a sudden gasp come from her lips. He looked up to her and noticed her frantically move about as she pushed foam aside in the the sink.

 

“No, no, no,” she began saying, and from her tone, she seemed to be a little panicked. “It's got to be in here somewhere.”

 

“Mom, what's wrong-”

 

“Got it!” she yelled, pulling her hand out of the warm liquid holding a shiny object. It was her wedding ring; it had slipped off the counter and into the sink as she was washing dishes. “I would hate to have lost this. Good thing the drain was plugged.”

 

Aomine looked a bit confused at his mother's freak out over such a small object; he let the miniature board go forgotten and looked to his mother with question. “Mom, why did you get so sad about that thing?”

 

His mother looked at him as she dried her ring off on her apron, bringing it up to eye level when she finished. The water had did the thing some good as it now sparkled when she put it back on her ring finger. “It's my wedding ring, Daiki.”

 

“Wedding ring?”

 

“Yes,” she smiled and walked over to the small child at the table to sit next to him. “It's something your father gave me the day we got married.”

 

“Married?” Aomine questioned with hiked brows and a slant of his mouth. “What's that?”

 

“Well,” his mother sighed, looking away as she tried to decipher how she was going to break it down to her son. “Married, well marriage, is when you decide you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone. This person being someone you love or have a special connection with and you don't want to be separated from them ever.” Aomine's eyes grew big, and his mother couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“So you would get married to your best friend?”

 

“Well, yeah,” she answered, ruffling his short navy locks atop his head. “Your father was my best friend when we decided to get married, and that's why he gave me this ring as a symbol that we would be together forever.”

 

The young boy looked to his mother's hand, taking in the sight of the shiny gold ring with the sparkling diamond dawning her finger; he had just gotten an idea for what he wanted to do with his summer. His mother placed a kiss on his forehead before going back to her dishes, and Aomine stood up with a smile on his face. It was only eight thirty, and he still had a good amount of time to stay awake before having to go to bed; he decided to do a little research beforehand.

 

**-The next day-**

 

The invading sun brought in a new morning, and Aomine woke from his sleep. He got out of bed and walked to his closet, flipping through the articles of clothing hung neatly on the rack. He needed a special outfit for today to which he found a white short sleeved button up shirt, navy blue shorts, and a navy and yellow polka dot bow tie to wear. He looked down to his shoes, deciding he wasn't going to wear his normal sneakers feeling like he should finish the look with dressier ones; white and navy oxfords would do the trick.

 

He dawned his clothes, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair, and when he looked himself over in the mirror, he frowned. He wasn't used to dressing up on any regular day, but he had to remind himself it was going to be special which quickly diminished his grimace and replaced it with a small smile. Before he was ready to leave out the door, he grabbed the folded piece of paper and a quarter from his desk, placing them in his pocket and patting for safe keeping. _I'm ready now._

 

_\---_

 

Walking towards the pier, Aomine remembered he needed to stop at the corner store on the way there. He pushed into the doors of the establishment- a ring of a bell signaled his entrance, and the employee greeted him with a big hello. He grinned at the man, walking to the right side of the store and stopped in front of the gum machines. _There has to be one..._ he looked across the row of machines in search of a specific one. _There!_ He reached in his pocket for the quarter to put in the machine; he placed it in the slot, twisted the knob, and with a click, an item dropped into the dispenser for him to retrieve. He took the plastic dome out and popped it open to examine what he had gotten.

 

_PERFECT,_ he cheered to himself. It was a silver plastic ring with a blue circle on top; he remembered the shape of his mother's ring which was similar, and he covered it back up to put in his pocket. He exited the corner and continued to the pier, feeling like he had won a trip to his favorite amusement park.

 

When he got to his destination, he noticed Kise had been sitting on the dock; his feet were bare as he looked out into the lake, kicking up water with the tips of his toes. Aomine gulped and wiggled his bow tie as it had begun to feel too tight; he started walking down to the other boy, and with each step he took, he felt a rush of butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his little hands became clammy. He wondered if his mother had felt this way too on her special day, but his musing stopped when brilliant amber eyes met his along with a big smile.

 

“Hey Aominecchi,” Kise greeted him with the playful nickname he had given him. A light breeze blew by and played delicately in his golden hair. “What took you so long?”

 

The other was silent as he felt his body warm, and the little thumps of his heart began to speed up. “Is something wrong, Aominecchi?” Kise looked quite confused at his unusually dressed up friend looking frightened where he stood.

 

Aomine swallowed the thick pool of saliva in his mouth as he gulped again, bringing his fingers up to his neck and moving his bow tie. In the last few moments, that thing had become so tight, he felt like he couldn't breath.

 

“Aominech-?”

 

“Kise, will you marry me?” he blurted out, placing a hand over his mouth as the other looked at him with shocked amber eyes.

 

“You want to...marry me?” Kise asked his friend, mouthing the words slowly.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Aomine's voice trembled as he responded. “My m-mom told me you get married to your best fr-friend, so, since we're almost best friends...I want to ma-mary you?” He asked as if he were questioning himself; his body shifted uncomfortably from side to side awaiting the other's response.

 

Kise blinked owlishly, a little taken back by the confession. It did make sense, he supposed, and he smiled at his nervous friend as he stood up. “Sure, Aominecchi! We can get married.”

 

Aomine let out a relieved breath putting his arm behind his head and gave a weak smile. He stood in front of Kise in the tall grasses next to the pier. Fluffing his bow tie and taking the folded paper out of his pocket, he looked back to his friend noticing he was a little under dressed for the moment with his crew neck tee shirt and shorts.

 

Kise noticed the glance Aomine had given his attire, and he looked at him puzzled when he met his blue eyes. “I didn't know this would be happening, so I'm sorry I don't look as nice as you do.”

 

“It's no problem,” Aomine looked around him, finding small yellow flowering plants brushing against his leg. He reached down, breaking some of their stems and stood back up. “Here,” he placed a few little flowers in Kise's hair, and the boy giggled from the stem tickling his ear. “My mom had flowers in her hair when she got married to my dad, so you can too.”

 

“Okay,” Kise beamed, pushing his hair behind his ear so the flowers wouldn't fall out. “So what do we do next?” he asked as his friend was unfolding the paper he held in his hands.

 

“When I went through my mom's book, I found that she had wrote some things she promised to do for my dad, so I wrote some for you.”

 

“Shouldn't I have wrote something for you, too?” Kise asked with a downward curve of his lips.

 

“I don't think so,” Aomine responded, “I didn't see anything from him in there.”

 

“Oh, okay, well let me hear what you wrote.”

 

Aomine took a big inhale, filling his lungs with the crisp air of the breeze before letting it back out. He held his paper up to eye level, covering his face as he squinted looking at the sheet. His handwriting was a little messy, especially since his hand had been trembling the entire time of him writing his “vows”.

 

“Kise,” he started, earning a “yes” from the other boy, “I promise that I will always share my animal crackers with you...”

 

“That's great!” Kise smiled, “I love animal crackers.”

 

Aomine continued, “we can play with all my games, and I promise I will share my toys with you, too. You can even take one home with you if you like.”

 

“That's pretty sweet, because you have the coolest toys like that airship and the helicopter we built with the Lego’s...oooh, and your basketball! It's got some cool colors,” Kise began to rock on his heels as he listened.

 

“I promise to spend most of my day with you until I have to go to bed or 'Street Battle Ballers' comes on,” Aomine paused, modifying his vows, “but we can watch that together, because it's your favorite show, too.”

 

“Yes, yes!” Kise clapped, recalling his favorite episode, “Remember when “the Snake” did a 360 dunk on “the Shield”? Awesome!”

 

Aomine continued reading the list of promises he was to keep for his friend. With every one, Kise interrupted with a comment which made the entire process take a good ten minutes. Aomine struggled to read some of his handwriting, turning the paper to his friend who either helped him figure out what he wrote or the two shrugged with Aomine making up a new line or just moving on. Coming to the end of his list, he sighed, thankful all this reading he was doing was ending; he was on summer break after all: reading was only supposed to be done in school.

 

“And I promise I will always be your best friend...well now we're best friends,” he finished, putting the note beside him and looked at the bright eyed boy across from him.

 

“I promise I'll always be your “now” best friend, too, Aominecchi,” Kise smiled, giving him a thumbs up. “What do we do now that you're done?”

 

“Well,” Aomine reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had bought earlier. “I'm supposed to give you this and give you a kiss.”

 

Kise blushed. “I...I never had a kiss before, besides from my mom; she always kisses me goodnight on the forehead.”

 

“Do you like the forehead kiss?” Aomine asked, twirling the ring around his finger as he waited for his answer.

 

“Yeah, I do. It makes me feel special.”

 

“I'll kiss you there then,” he received a nod of the head from his friend. Aomine stepped closer to the other boy and took his hand, slipping the plastic ring on his finger. In the sunlight, the little specks of glitter sparkled just like his mother's ring had, and he grinned. Kise closed his eyes as Aomine put his lips to his head and gave him a quick peck, sealing off their “marriage” to each other.

 

“Now we're married,” Aomine said stepping back as the two smiled at each other holding hands.

 

“Yep,” Kise gave another thumbs up, “we're going to be together forever. You want to fish now? I've got my pole over there.”

 

Aomine frowned, realizing he had forgot he and Kise agreed to fish. “Um...I forgot mine at home.”

 

“Don't worry!” Kise tugged Aomine over to the dock. “Just like you promised you'll share your stuff with me, I'll share mine with you.”

 

**-Age 25-**

 

Another groan and curse from a mover, and a yell of his name broke Aomine from his daydream. He looked back to the mess littering the floor of his place, and his mood went from lighthearted to glum as he remembered, _oh yeah, the shit._ He bent down to pick the “burn” pile of papers into his arms and threw them in the trash bin next to him. After all of the pile was discarded into the bin, Aomine sat back on the floor to sort through the “maybe” noting he really needed to trash more than what he had already.

 

Footsteps drew nearer as he sat on the floor, and an audible sigh left lips from the person behind him. “You're still not done yet?!” the other shouted walking into the cluttered room with his arms folded. “You were supposed to be done with this two weeks ago!”

 

“You remember the day I asked you to marry me?” he turned towards the man behind him with golden tresses framing his face and a pair of shades placed atop his head. His amber eyes were narrowed at the male on the floor with a scowl on his face, but at the question, his features softened, and a smirk grew in those thin pale lips.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“No,” Aomine shook his head, fully turning his body towards other, “not recently.”

 

Kise chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully and took a seat in front of Aomine. “I know what you're talking about,” he stated, reaching into his pocket to pull something out. “That happened to be one of the best days of my life.”

 

When Kise opened his hand, he revealed the silver plastic ring with the blue circle on top. After all this time, the ring still glittered in the sunlight just a beautifully as it did when Aomine had given it to him.

 

“You still have that thing?!” Aomine exclaimed, taking the ring out of the other's hand, examining it.

 

“Obviously you still have your vows,” Kise pointed to the wrinkled piece of paper next to the Aomine's foot. “Why wouldn't we keep something like that? It has great sentimental value.”

 

_Sentimental value, huh,_ Aomine gazed at the other across from him with a smirk creeping onto his features. “So, I'm not crazy for keeping this stuff? You know, not a lazy bastard who can't throw anything out?”

 

“I never said you were, 'now best friend',” Kise placed a kiss to Aomine's forehead, taking his ring back to put on his pinky next to the white gold diamond wedding band he wore on his ring finger. He stood up, brushing the back of his shorts off of whatever dust might be on the floor. “But I be damned if you bring all this junk into our new house, so you need to get rid of more of this stuff...and hurry up!”

 

Aomine watched as his new husband retreated, yelling at movers to be careful with his fragile belongings as Kise walked back down the stairs. Harsh words and threats sounded in the distance, and Aomine put his head down smiling to himself listening to Kise and the movers go back and forth; Kise was usually a bubbly person who tried to be on everyone's good side, but his impatience with the moving was starting to show. He looked around and began to feel irritated again with all these things to organize, but his annoyance was washed over by joy. Sure he would have to do too much work, but he couldn't help but be motivated to get through it to start his new life with Kise; the man he had been married to for the past nineteen years- his best friend.

 

//End.

 

 

 


End file.
